Return to Crystal Cove( a mystery incorportaed story)
by nightbloom95
Summary: So this is my idea of an alternate story line starting after the end of season one. After a series of murders plagues Crystal cove the gang must come back together to challenge their greatest villain yet, the ghost of a young woman who seeks to kill the children of those responsible for her death.


**__**_(Before I start I'd like to note that this is an alternate story of events after the end of season one of scooby doo Mystery Incorporated. So it's completely different than season 2. Enjoy!)_

**"I have to leave Crystal Cove, Daph." Fred knelt, looking over the cliff. "I have to find them, my parents."  
"But Fred...what about the wedding?"  
For a second she saw a flash of something in his eyes, and then it was gone, Fred looked away.  
"I'm sorry Daphne, but as of now, the engagement is off."  
And with that, Fred Jones Jr. the love of her life; her fiance, turned his back on her and crystal cove. And though he was only a few feet away, Daphne Blake new it could have been a million miles. **

_** ~One Year Later~**_**  
****_ Velma Dinkley:_**

Leaves fell like teardrops as Velma Dinkley walked the empty streets of Crystal Cove one sunday at sunset. Scooby doo, trotted beside her, the great dane seemed entirely fixed on the scent of fall just setting in. As always Velma knew that Scooby was keeping her from feeling utterly alone, though it was her senior year of High School Velma had yet to make any friends, she didn't see the point. No one would ever be as good the three of them. Velma ran her hands through her long dark hair, she'd let it grow in the year that the others had been gone, she vaguely wondered if shaggy would have liked it. As if sensing that she was thinking about him Scooby raised his caramel brown head and looked at her. She realized that she had stopped in the middle of the road. Scooby whined sadly, he hadn't uttered a word since Shaggy had been dragged off to Military School the night the Freak or Fred's father had been captured. Velma, who couldn't bare to see Scooby in a kennel. As the only member of Mystery Inc. left in Crystal cove, she had volunteered to take him in, her mother hadn't minded. She was mostly absent anyway, preferring her tourist attractions and creepy bookstore to her own daughter. Velma couldn't blame her, though she wished she had some sort of human company tonight, being that it was the anniversary of the night the Freak had been caught. The night Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy had all left, for good.  
"Well Scooby, why don't we go home and watch a Vincent Van Ghoul movie." She smiled at the dog, he raised his head, his sad eyes searching her own "I'll make popcorn with chocolate and caramel."  
Lost in the idea, Scooby took off at a run for the Dinkley's two story victorian down the street. Velma was about to follow when a blood curdling scream ripped through the peaceful night.

**_CRUSH:_******

Crush smeared black eyeliner on her lids, and enjoyed the dark effect. The dressing room was quiet, she liked to be left alone with her thoughts before the show. She examined her face, the dark liner, red-red lips, the mascara that framed her violet eyes.  
"That'll do." She sat back, pushing her long auburn hair away from her face. Crush took a moment to breath, she was glad today was a show, something to keep her mind off the date. A year. Had it really been a whole year?  
**_"The engament is off."_**__

A quick breath helped fight off the tears that still threatened to pour from her eyes, even after a year.  
_"Crush."  
_Crush almost jumped, she opened her eyes to find her best friend and band mate, Thorn beside her.  
"Oh Thorne, you scarred me!" Crush smiled.  
"Lost in the day?" Thorne eyes the calender.  
Crush sighed "How did you know?"  
Thorne shrugged "Sixth sense I guess, that and well you've been starring at the calender all week. You're thinking about him, aren't you?"  
Now it was Crush's turn to shrugg.  
"Daphne-"  
"Let's go." She stood, Crush was uncomfotable with her band mates using _that_ name. "We've got a show to do."

The smell of heat and millions of people all jammed into London, England's biggest stadium all screaming one name:  
"CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!"  
The girls: Thorne, Dusk, and Luna, had all been happy to accept Daphne back into the group, allowing her to be a Hex Girl. They hadn't even been upset when she had become the main attraction, the mysterious flame haired girl, with the shadowy past, and golden voice. They had been happy to have her. So why was this all so bittersweet?  
The curtain rose, as the fog machine cloaked the stage in smoke. Crush caught a worried look from Thorne, now the lead guitarist, a role she preferred to singing. Crush pretended not to notice.  
Thorne strummed a haunting melody on her electric guitar, opening their first song.  
Crush slowly walked to the mic, and felt the roar of the fans rise. Daphne grabbed the mic:

**_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_**

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down..."

**__**The roar of the fans made Crush feel like a goddess, she almost forget the pain ebbing at her heart, almost forget who the song was about. The crowd loved her, she reached out to them and on the last song she dived into the crowd letting them carry her. She lost herself in it all. Like she always did.

"Good show, sister." Luna kissed Crush's cheek and she smiled.  
"Yeah you killed!" Dusk fisted the air. "YEAH GIRLS! LET'S PARTY!"  
"Alright, alright." Crush laughed "just let me get changed first, all this leather is no good for partying."  
"Hurry up," Thorne smiled, pulled out of her mood from before my the wild concert "London awaits us."  
Crush closed the door into her dark dressing room, lit only by candels, quietly she went to the bathroom and slipped out of the black leather pants, bustier, and spike heeled boots she wore for shows and into a pure white silk rose, releasing her long hair. Leaving the bathroom she stared in the dim light at her mirror, at the roses that lined her dressing room. Then she spotted the single dark red rose, she stared at it, how had that gotten there? She'd asked the managers to put all red roses in the other girl's dressing rooms. She could no longer look at them...there was only one man who had ever given her red roses. She threw it in the trash.  
"I thought you liked red roses, Daphne." Something moved in the shadows cast by the candels.  
Crush spun around to look into the face of that man. His ash blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and strong features.  
"It's Crush now."  
"My bad." The man reached into the trash and handed her the rose.  
"Freddie." She pushed it away "What are you doing her."  
His expression grew grave.  
"Velma needs us, we have to go back to Crystal Cove."  
To be continued...


End file.
